


Piece of You, Piece of Me

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Harry's Hurt & You're Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, ooOOoo what'll he say, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After comforting Harry through the stress of trying to regain his captured daughter, your relationship progresses... physically. What will Harry say when he returns from his time on Earth-2 when he sees your very pregnant self?





	Piece of You, Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

 

Harry was hurting.

Sure, he came off as a dick towards the team in the beginning (to be fair, it was mostly towards Cisco), but it was only because his freaking daughter was captured by the crazed psychopath known as Zoom. Anyone with any sense at all could see that. Even beneath all of his prickles.

When you would notice the negative stirrings within Harry start to surface, your heart went out to him, and you started to express your sympathies through small gestures. A hand on his shoulder. Rubbing comforting circles on his back while he tried to pull himself together. It was when you upgraded to doling out hugs that things took a real turn. It could have had to do with the newly heightened feelings of desperation or the unresolved and unspoken sexual tension that had been slowly kindling between you two since first meeting but...

Let's say his fierce and impulsive kisses were _far_ from unwanted.

Throughout the search for Jesse and the constant battling of Central City's new explosion of meta-humans, Harry continued to seek out comfort from you. To keep him from going mad.

And you were more than happy to oblige, anything to help.

From this stemmed a blossoming relationship, one you mutually agreed to keep to yourselves. A sort of secret. Something private and meant for the only two people it concerned.

But on the day you and Caitlin were attempting to stabilize the breach to allow Harry, Barry, and Cisco to return from their Earth-2 mission, was the very same day Harry got his Jesse back. You suddenly worried now that his daughter was safe in his arms, you might never feel those very arms wrapped around _you_ again. For all you knew, you had served your purpose to get him through those tough times. Through the stress, the loneliness, the hopelessness.

Thankfully, this was not the case.

If anything, it kept getting more difficult to hide the displays of affection or the late night rendezvous. This lasted for a good six months until Harry announced to you, to everyone, that he and Jesse would be heading back to Earth-2. After all, he still had a semi-functioning company to deal with back home. It was almost too much for your heart to take. You even contemplated leaving with him, but you knew couldn't abandon your teammates and your city.

The night before Harry and Jesse would return to Earth-2, after the defeat of Zoom, Harry swept you up and this time he took care of _you_. He caressed your skin with such tenderness, held you close to feel your heart beat in time with his as he paid such gracious attention to your body with his own.

You didn't want him to leave you.

Not after having just found him.

But Harry promised he would come back for you. He didn't know exactly when, but you were to rest assured because Harrison Wells was a man of his word.

It was the hardest thing in the world to see him leave through the breach. Almost as hard as seeing him in so much emotional pain. In the following weeks, the rest of Team Flash was very considerate concerning your loss as you were taking it pretty hard. It even felt like Harry leaving you was making you physically ill!

_Wait a second._

A couple of quick pregnancy tests later and the results still weren't enough. So you went to Caitlin at the end of the work day, after the guys were long gone for the night.

“Caitlin, I need your medical expertise.”

Caitlin laughed. “What else is new, (Y/N)?”

“Heheh, yeah, um,” you said. “I think I'm pregnant.”

“What?!”

“Yeah.”

“Does Harry already know?”

“How can you _possibly_ know that?”

“Oh please,” she waved a hand in your direction, “You two together was hardly a secret.” You swallowed a protest as she prepped you for an ultrasound. The waiting was unbearable.

“Well?” you pressed her.

“Well, you're pregnant,” she said with a smile of the sort that seemed to say, _I hope this is the news you're looking for because that's_ _the_ _realit_ _y of the situation_ _._

“Oh. Wow,” was you could muster in the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Five months have passed and every day you think of Harry and the gift (he currently is unaware of) that he has given you.

An alarm goes off throughout the building, alerting the entirety of Team Flash of a breach opening in the basement of the Labs. Everyone arms themselves, as they prepare for whatever may storm through, but to the room's surprise, it's a familiar face.

That wonderful, wonderful face.

Your Harry.

Your stomach does flips at seeing him again, but you aren't certain whether it's from excitement or from his baby kicking inside you. Team Flash welcomes Harry with knowing slaps on the back and handshakes, which seem to weird him out.

“Good to see you, too, everyone,” Harry says, trying to locate you in the room. “But where's-?” When he finally spots you, his lips turn up with a soft fondness and his eyes twinkle. Just as quickly, his gaze drops to your very noticeably large stomach, and his eyes slowly grow wide with absolute shock. Harry stays like that for a good several seconds, the poor man, and proceeds to verbalize a string of nonsensical sounds while pointing to himself, to your stomach, then back to himself questioningly. You try to reign in the smile attempting to break loose, a cause from his adorable bewilderment, and nod.

“Okay, guys, nothing to see here,” says Cisco, now ushering the rest of the team back upstairs. “Let's leave the procreators to talk about uh... procreating.” Once they've cleared the room, you welcome Harry back with a long overdue embrace.

“Are you okay with this?” you ask. “It was impossible to connect with you on our end and my whole thinking process was that this baby is a piece of _you_ and a piece of _me_ , and how could I not bring something into this world that _we made_ because naturally that combination alone is going to be pretty stellar and-”

“(Y/N),” Harry interrupts your endearing ramble. “While I wasn't expecting _this_ upon my arrival, I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now.” Oh, it's like you can finally breathe again. Harry eliminates any and all worries with a single rousing kiss.

“Do you know-?”

“It's a boy.” Your precious Harry looks like he just got the wind knocked out of him.

“A boy? A _son_? I'll have a son?”

“You most definitely will.”

“Have you... been thinking of names for him?”

“Here and there. I like the name Jonathan,” you offer. Harry becomes captivated by your baby bump and runs a hand over it.

“Jonathan. I like it, too” he muses. “Little Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @bartallenisbae: "Hey can you write a Harrison wells(earth 2)x reader about harry and the reader secretly dating for a year or so and the reader ends up pregnant please"


End file.
